Les soldats de l'ombre
by Olivia91
Summary: L'Angleterre est occupée par les forces du mage noir, Purple et la surdouée, deux légendaires combattants résistants sont chargés d'éliminer les informateurs dans toute l'europe. Sur le commandement de l'ordre du phoenix, ils peuvent éliminé des mangemort
1. Chapter 1

_Tu te souviens quand ils sont arrivés ? Tu te souviens du 9 avril ? J'pense que oui._

_Tout le monde s'en souviens …du jour au lendemain ils étaient partout, les mangemorts, les partisans des mangemorts … Tout les corps de Voldemort, les partisans du Lord d'Europe, d'Asie, d'Afrique, Océanie, Amérique du Nord et du Sud._

_Ils sont sortis de l'ombre il avait attendu leur jour, et tu es allé dans la rue pour les regarder._

_Qu'as-tu pensé ?_

**Nord de l'Angleterre, mai 2010**

Une cigarette, ma drogue, sans elle je n'y arriverais, la seule chose sur laquelle je peux compter.

_Agis avec détermination._

_Exécute ton plan._

J'étais là, debout devant ce miroir, boutonnant ma chemise, ma clope a la bouche.

_Si tu gardes ton calme personne ne se douteras de rien._

_Les gens ne regarderont que les morts._

Je mettais mon étui à arme par-dessus ma chemise

_Rien d'autre._

Je mettais mon baby browning (petite arme à feu) à l'intérieur de ma botte

_Ils ne te verront pas partir._

_Ils ne se souviendront pas de toi._

Une autre arme dans la poche ma veste, et la pilule.

_Pas du tout._

Je sors de la maison, tranquillement, comme-_ci _j'allais chercher du pain au coin de la rue mais je vais faire quelque chose que je fais depuis ces dernières semaines.

_Je sais que je fais ce qu'il faut._

_C'est la seule chose à faire, tu comprends ?_

Je me dirige a ma voiture, _est-il là ? _

_Toc toc_

Il se réveille difficilement et se lève avec encore plus de mal. Son visage fatigué me regarde et ouvre la porte.

« Oui.. »

Il était beau, malgré ces derniers mois fatiguant et stressant mais il gardait sa beauté. Il était grand et mince, sa peau bronzée faisait ressortir ses yeux violets.

Nous voila tout les deux en voiture, lui au volant et moi du coté passager.

« Lieutenant Mulciber Ostergaad », je regardais la fiche de ce lieutenant, ou s'y trouvait sa photo. Un homme, aux cheveux noirs et au visage fermé.

'clic' le bruit de sa boite a médicament. Encore des gélules pour empêcher de dormir, sa drogue a lui. Je lui tendis une fiole contenant de l'alcool. Il l'a pris. Nous y étions bientôt, je sortis mon plan pour pouvoir trouver la rue. Nous y voila.

Et nous voila devant son immeuble, finissant ma clope, nous y entrons. Une femme nous y attend avec un magnifique bouquet de fleurs. Juste un étage. Je me plaçais a coté de la porte alors que la femme au bouquet se plaçait en face de la porte et le métisse au bout du couloir. Nous sortions chacun nos armes.

Driiing. La femme sonna.

Le visage impassible de la femme me regarda, je lui fais signe de sonner une deuxième fois. Elle sonne plus longuement cette fois.

Un toussotement ce fait entendre de derrière la porte

« Oui ? »

« J'ai un bouquet à vous remettre envoyé par le ministère » La porte s'ouvrit.

« Bonjour »

« Mulciber Ostergaad ? »

« Oui, oui c'est moi ? J'ai quelque chose a signé ? » Dit-il en regardant les fleurs.

La femme recula en souriant, et je me mis en face de cet immonde personnage.

PAF, en plein dans la tête je me plaçais au dessus de lui et tirait quatre fois.

Le métisse entra dans l'appartement et fouilla parmi les papiers du lieutenant dans l'entrée, Dans l'entrée, un tableau représentant la marque était là en face de nous, à peine quelque secondes après il en ressortie. Dans l'entrée, un tableau représentant la marque

_Tu m'as souvent demandé pourquoi _

Je sortis une cigarette et l'alluma

_Pourquoi nous faisons ça ?_

_Pourquoi…_

Nous ressortons tous de l'immeuble rapidement et montons dans la voiture.

Nous roulons, encore, et là, au loin ce dessine un contrôle d'automobiles par des PV (partisans de Voldemort )

« Faut pas les provoquer, du calme »

« D'accord » Me répondit-il. Son visage blafard me conforme dans mon idée. Est-il toujours capable de continuer ?

_Une bonne raison_

_Le corp de la police dirigé par le mage noir._

Nous sommes Blaize Zabini et Hermione Granger.

Première fanfiction, désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes et tout

Histoire tirée d'une histoire vrai, _Flammen og Citronen, long métrage danois et allemand._


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapitre

Plusieurs hommes étaient regroupé sur chaque cotés de la route, leur bras tendus nous disaient de s'arrête. Blaise s'arrêta et remis en place son chapeau marron et baissa sa fenêtre.

« Bonjour » La tête d'un homme apparus. Il était habillé comme tous les autres : une longue cape noir ou l'on pouvait apercevoir au niveau de la poitrine le blason du mage. Il portait des bottes de cavalier et un képi. Dans sa main se tenait sa baguette magique. « Vous avez des papiers ? »

Blaise, c'est celui qui parle, celui qui conduit, moi je suis celle qui agit.

«Non je regrette » Il se tourna vers moi et me dis « Tu sais si on a des papiers ?»

_Des anglais en uniforme de la police du Lord._

Je cherchais à l'intérieur de ma veste nos papiers et les tendit a Blaise

_Des traitres._

Le métisse les donna à l'homme à l'uniforme.

_Certains sont des soldats expérimentés _

_Qui viennent du front de l'est_

Il se dirigea alors vers un autre homme à lunette, son chef.

_D'ignobles salauds impossibles à approcher_

Je sortais de ma poche extérieur mon revolver pour le mettre dans la poche intérieure de ma veste, au cas où.

_Toujours en groupe_

Il revint vers nous et balança à travers la vitre nos papiers et s'en retourna.

_Ceux la c'est de la vermine_

Et nous voila repartis slalomant entre les fils barbelés et les groupes d'hommes. Nous allons retrouver des résistants.

_Les gens des ambulances nous aident_

Blaise fait rentrer la voiture dans un garage et un groupe d'homme avec des lances à la main se regroupe autour de la voiture. Ils sont là pour changer la voiture de couleur. Pour ne pas qu'on se fasse repéré.

_La police nous aide._

Une fois le traitement de la voiture finie, nous repartons. Une nouvelle mission nous attend.

_Tous ceux qui n'ont pas peurs nous aident_

_« _Mme Skeeter, Rita – Reporter pour la Gazette du Sorcier. »

La voiture est à l'arrêt et nous regardons notre prochaine mission, qui a pour nom Rita Skeeter.

« Les enchères grimpent. » Et hop une autre gélule y passe. Combien de temps tiendra t'il encore ? « 10 000 gallions » continua t'il, une fois qu'il est avalé.

« Pour qu'ils nous balancent ?»

« Non.. »

« Non pour qu'il te balance toi »

« Ils savent quoi ? »

« Bien, ils savent que t'as les cheveux brun, et bouclés. Tu feras bien de te teindre les cheveux Hermione.

Porte un chapeau sinon »

« Tu crois ? »

« Oui. Ou trouve une casquette si tu préfères. »

« C'est elle ! »

Elle est là, devant nous, dans la rue. Cette traitre.

_Autre bonne raison_

_Les rédacteurs racistes_

Je sors de la voiture le plus silencieusement possible pour ne pas la faire fuir.

_Qui dégueule leur propagande à longueur de journaux_

_« RITA SKEETER »_

Je sors mon revolver, et tire

PAF

Aucune hésitation, comme d'habitude. Et comme d'habitude, Blaise, les yeux rivés au sol, tremble. J'entends le ronronnement de la voiture. Je tire deux autres fois, pour être sure qu'elle soit bien morte. Je me penche sur le corps sans vie et en retire ses papiers.

_Chacun a ses raisons, le 9 avril, Blaise regarde les mangemorts, les soldats marchés sur la ville, sur Londres, des interminables fils des soldats lui retourne l'estomac il a envie de vomir_

_Une envie qui ne le lâche plus._

_Jusqu'à ce jour de l'été dernier où il rentre chez un vendeur de balais_

_Dans la pièce du fond ils impriment des tracs clandestins, Blaise rencontre enfin des gens qui partage ses idées, il ne leur faut pas longtemps pour s'engager dans la résistance._

_Aujourd'hui, Blaise et quelques autres sont les seuls qui reste, tout les autres se sont enfuient, se sont fait tabassé en prison ou sont morts, assassinés ou bien fusillés par un peloton d'exécution, mais Blaise s'obstine il fait passer des pilotes britannique de nuit, il s'obstine à fournir des explosifs aux saboteurs, il prend des gélules pour ne pas s'endormir, il procure des potions, des sors préfabriqués et même des armes. Tous. Et c'est lui qui m'emmène en voiture._

Nous nous retrouvons quasiment toutes les semaines, dans un bar. Il est remplis, comme d'habitude. L'un des seuls bars ouverts. Le propriétaire est l'un des résistants, certaines fois, ils nous cachent. Nous pouvons comptés sur lui.

Au fond du bar se trouvent un groupe de mangemorts. Ils boivent. Il nous faut être discret. , tous les deux nous nous dirigeons derrière le comptoir, Blaise en profite pour prendre une bouteille de vin. Nous traversons les cuisines pour déboucher dans un long couloir non éclairé. Le bruit de la salle s'estompe petit à petit pour faire place au silence.

« L'heure ? »

« 11h25 » Me voila assise face à Rémus Lupin, qui note ce que je raconte sur sa machine a écrire « Une balle dans la nuque »

_Rémus Lupin_

_Il est avocat de la police_

_En temps que tel_

« Des témoins ? »

« Non aucun »

_Il a accès à toutes les sources d'informations confidentielles au QG de la police, il est en contact avec les dirigeants de l'ordre du phoenix_

« Mulciber Ostergaad ? »

« 12H »

_Et c'est d'eux qu'il reçoit directement ses ordres, à l'automne dernier, ils aidaient des sang de bourbes a fuir le pays. Sans lui…_

« Et Sketter ? »

… _Il n'y avait rien._

« Tout ordre doit suivre la voie hiérarchique. Jamais je ne vous ai donné l'autorisation de supprimer Sketter »

« Nous avons estimé que le risque était nul. »

« Oui on passait dans le quartier » Blaise se réveille enfin et prend la parole.

« Tiens donc.. » Répondit Lupin, il me tendit son papier finie « Une signature pour l'ordre, il y a des choses qui se préparent.. »

« Quelles choses ? »

« Des choses qui demandent de la discrétion, et une très grande discipline, ça va te plaire » termine t'il en me regardant. _Ou était passé le Rémus que je, que nous connaissions ? Il est devenu si froid depuis la mort de Tonk._

_Avec Lupin_

« C'est du sérieux »

_C'est toujours du sérieux_

« Mère patrie » Nous l'avions dit tous les trois.

_Qui d'autre fêterais trois exécutions dans un endroit qui grouille de mangemorts, ça nécessite des règles, nous retrouvons donc dans __notre__ bar. Nous sommes bien entendus déguiser. Chacun à changer un détail de son apparence afin qu'on ne nous reconnaisse pas. Pour moi, c'est les cheveux, ils sont blonds._

_Nous ne sommes pas nombreux, mais c'est difficile de savoir qui fait quoi, de t'en a autre nous nous retrouvons, mais en général nous travaillons seul._

_Là il y a Bob, un vétéran de la guerre d'Irak, a coté l'enseignant, baptisé le cerveau, expert en collecte d'informations. Ancien professeur de soins aux créatures magiques à Poudlard. _

_Grande ours, l'expert en Dame, toujours prêt à faire la fête._

_Petite ours, spécialiste des armes moldu et armes magiques, le bruit court que quand ils abattent un homme, ils abattent aussi sa femme avec._

_Le marchant de vins, qui vends des informations aussi bien a nous qu'aux mangemorts._

_La banane, qui participe à autan d'opérations que possible._

_Neville, un gars timide mais dur quand il le faut_

_Padma et Pavarti Patil, étudiante en divination. Anciennement élèves avec Neville (et moi)a Griffondor._

_Le maigrichon, qui parle, qui n'arrête pas et toujours de nourriture._

_Gabrielle, précédemment étudiante a Beauxbaton, la plus jeune du groupe. Elle a son propre groupe de résistants en France. La banane considère qu'il lui incombe de s'en occupé._

_Et Blaise, mon ami._

La porte s'ouvre et laisse entrer un homme. Mon regard se tourne immédiatement vers lui. Lui mon pire ennemie.

« Nous en avons déjà parlé, je ne veux surtout pas que tu lui tourne autour. » La voix de Lupin se détache des du tumulte du bar.

_Dolores Ombrage, chef de la police secrète d'Etat, la police du Lord. C'est lui qui nous pourchasse. Il ne faut pas s'y tromper, c'est le plus gros massacreur de moldu, sang de bourbe et sang mêlé que toute le Royaume-Unis n'ai jamais connus. Mais ce n'est pas à toi que je vais l'apprendre._

Au bar, quelque chose attire mon regard, un jeune homme, extrêmement beau. Et je ne peux que me lever pour l'y retrouver. Il fume et bois et tout cela seul.

« Je peux vous offrir un verre ? » Quel délicieux parfum, tellement homme. Et il me regarde en souriant. Son sourire atteint même ses yeux, des yeux d'un bleu océan. Cela faisait bien longtemps que personne ne m'avait sourie de cette manière. Ses cheveux bruns font ressortir ces yeux. Ces yeux qui me regarde, qui m'analyse « Je ne me suis pas présenter Jane Grander, inspecteur de police. » Je ne le lui laisse même pas le temps de se présenter que j'attrape deux verres sur le bar et lui sers de quoi boire. Je continue « Et vous êtes ? »

« Damon Mcconaughay »

« Enchanté »

« Santé Jane Grander » Dit-il en levant son verre.

« Santé » Je le laisse boire

« Mmmh je le trouve excellent. » Susurra t-il une fois le verre posé.

En regardant de près sa main, j'y vois un anneau.

« Vous êtes marié. » C'est plus une affirmation qu'une question. Mais il me répond que oui. « C'est la première fois que je vous vois. »

« Je viens rarement ici, parce que je voyage. »

« C'est bien ça, vous faites quoi ? »

« Styliste de mode et photographe. Là j'ai terminé une série de photos pour un journal» Il semble près a partir, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de lui retenir le bras.

« Je veux savoir qui vous êtes »

« Merci pour le vin »

« Qui êtes vous ? » J'insiste et il ricane « Vous pouvez me le dire »

« Vous devriez être moins curieuse » Ne pu s'empêcher de dire ce bel homme. « Au revoir Hermione » POP le voila qui transplane, et je me retrouve seule au bar et je ne pu m'empêcher de réitérer ce qu'elle venait de dire « au revoir Hermione », des questions pleins la tête.

_Londres moldu, 22h_

_« _Cela a peut être échappé a un des gardes » Dit Blaise au volant de la voiture.

« Non il ne prononce jamais mon nom » Je suis inquiète comment connaissait-il mon nom. « Le voila » dis-je en apercevant le mystérieux brun du bar rentrant dans un hôtel.

« C'est un hôtel du nouveau gouvernement. Il pullule là-dedans. »

« Bon je vais y aller » Je finis pas cigarette rapidement et je descendis de la voiture. Mais Blaise me retint.

« T'es sure ? Si dans une demi-heure t'es pas revenue, j'viens voir. »

« Ouai.. »


End file.
